


Tease

by LittleMissStark



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Allergies, Bottom Tony Stark, Cockblocking, Dom Steve Rogers, Light Smut, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Protective Steve, Sick Tony Stark, Sickfic, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Teasing, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissStark/pseuds/LittleMissStark
Summary: At the super soldier’s frightened expression, the engineer shoved him playfully. “Calm down, you mother hen. I’m absolutely fine. I’m not allergic to anything and I’m definitely not catching a cold.” Steve continued to stare at him with his puppy dog eyes. He knew Tony was stubborn so he wouldn’t let this go so easily. “Oh come on, Cap. A guy sneezes more than once and you think he’s dying. Honestly, I blame your teasing. This could all be solved if you just let me… ” Tony lowered his hand and the Captain caught it immediately.The game was back on.“Not right now, hon. Public setting, remember?” Steve drawled...





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> I will go down with this ship.

There was always an irrevocable simplicity and beauty in a dewy Spring day. But it was the Spring evenings that Steve loved the most. It was when the rush of the day finally lulled down and began to beat at a slower pace. It was when a storm would simmer into a light rainfall, the droplets becoming more of a refreshing spray rather than a pelting shower. The exact moment when the colors in the sky morphed into swirls of red, yellow, blue, purple, and pink-- a blank canvas turned into a beautiful mess-- was his favorite part. 

One particular evening, a date set up by his fellow Avengers, specifically Natasha as she always showed such an interest in his love life, he got to photograph this exact moment in his mind with the love of his life. He felt the baby soft palm of a builder’s hand that, even after coming in contact with so much rough machinery, still managed to stay so pure and untainted, press into his calloused one. Steve’s lips twitched upwards as the brush of a thumb caressed the battle wounds on his hand. 

When he was finally able to tear his baby blues from the setting sun and turn towards his lover, his vision stepped in quicksand. 

He would happily sink in this image because… because it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Chocolate-brown orbs twinkling amongst the palette in the sky, as if they were early stars, too special to be plastered against one single color yet bright enough to outshine the most vibrant ones. Tufts of fluffy, brunette locks that were tousled after being doused with the wind. A perfectly styled, geometric goatee that surrounded rosy lips which Steve so desperately wanted pressed against his own. 

If he were to paint this picture, this perfect moment in which his happiness was incarnate, he would simply name it “Tony.” 

Because there was no other name for his happiness. His love. 

“Steven, you naughty old man, stop undressing me with your eyes.” Tony waggled his eyebrows, tilting his head back slightly to chuckle at Steve’s flush of embarrassment. “I know I look good, darling, but this is a public setting.” Suddenly, that gentle, innocent hand traveled up his arm, sending shivers down Steve’s spine that he tried to ignore. Tony’s rosy lips were now inches away from his ear, which was still red from the earlier comment. “Or if you want to cut this short and just get straight to it, I can call a cab.” The engineer’s breath against his neck caused the super soldier to pull away. 

Two could play at this game and Steve Rogers was ready to put up a fight. 

“Nope. I refuse to leave until we visit the flower gardens.” He smirked at Tony’s raised eyebrow and then shrugged. “Nat told me that Central Park has really nice chrysanthemums during the Spring.” 

Tony snorted playfully. “Like Natasha Romanoff visits flower gardens at parks. Does she schedule that before or after infiltrating enemy bases for SHIELD? Also, you would give up this hot piece of ass for chrysanthemums?” 

Inwardly, Steve sniggered as he dealt his final card as nonchalantly as possible. “They were my mom’s favorite but she could never have them in the house. I was allergic.” 

When Tony deflated from his rush to a more somber smile, Steve felt just slightly guilty, but chose to not regret it as soon as his boyfriend hooked an arm around his own and then pulled him forward in the direction of the flower beds. “Okay old man, let’s go and make it up to your mom.” 

The painting in his head had been missing something and Steve knew exactly what that something was when he instinctively picked a red chrysanthemum and tucked it behind Tony’s ear. He ran his fingers through the engineer’s hair and then traveled back down to his cheek, cupping it gently. Tony leaned into the touch, rolling his eyes up towards Steve adorably and then turning his head to nuzzle into Steve’s palm and kiss it. 

And there, in the fading light that illuminated his lover’s already glowing face, was an angel. 

The super soldier brought his other palm up as well to cup his boyfriend’s other cheek. He now held his entire universe in his hands. That fact alone sparked a roaring fire in Steve’s stomach and before he could register what he was doing, their lips connected and the fire became sweltering as the sparks from their joining ignited more flames within him. 

Tony deepened the kiss and moved his hands down his boyfriend’s back, reaching for his ass… and then Steve pulled away once more. The engineer visibly pouted as the super soldier unraveled himself from his boyfriend’s arms and turned back towards the flowers, sniggering silently and discreetly. He was going to be the boss tonight and he had no shame whatsoever of being a tease. 

“You put the cockblocker right behind my ear on purpose, did… didn’t y… you?…  _ AT-CHEW!”  _

Steve glanced backwards at his boyfriend, who was recovering from having dived behind the crook of his elbow, eyebrow raised. Tony just strolled forward and tucked himself into the super soldier’s side, wrapping an arm around his toned waist. “Bless you.” Steve chuckled as he stretched and then settled his arm around Tony’s shoulders. “And why would you say that? It looks pretty.” He stole a quick kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek. 

Tony raised a hand to stroke a finger on the petals of the flower behind his ear. “ _ Fine.  _ It  _ is _ the most beautiful cockblocker I’ve ever seen.” He offered a dopey smile which then contorted as he turned swiftly into his elbow once more. “ _ AT-CHEW!”  _ Tony shook his head and blinked, sniffling as he returned. 

Steve, the ever-ready mom, was waiting for him with a look of concern. “Bless you. You coming down with something?” 

His boyfriend opened his mouth to respond but then brought his sleeve up to his face, pitching forward silently as he stifled another sneeze. He exhaled roughly, which scared Steve even more. 

“Any allergies?” He asked, more anxiously this time.

At the super soldier’s frightened expression, the engineer shoved him playfully. “Calm down, you mother hen. I’m absolutely fine. I’m not allergic to anything and I’m definitely not catching a cold.” Steve continued to stare at him with his puppy dog eyes. He knew Tony was stubborn so he wouldn’t let this go so easily. “Oh come on, Cap. A guy sneezes more than once and you think he’s dying. Honestly, I blame your teasing. This could all be solved if you just let me… ” Tony lowered his hand and the Captain caught it immediately. 

The game was back on. 

“Not right now, hon. Public setting, remember?” Steve drawled, wriggling out of Tony’s grasp, leaving him open jawed to walk up the path and observe his mother’s favorite flowers. 

He hadn’t been lying about that. Pre-serum, he had been allergic to basically everything and he always felt guilty that his mom couldn’t really ever start a garden because of him, considering that she loved gardening. This was just his way, nearly a hundred years later, of redemption.   

Another painting formed in his mind. This one consisted of a winding path that wove around beds and bushes of rainbow assorted flowers. They all bloomed to the maximum extent, and in the evening sun, it seemed as if each blossom was bathing in gold. Erase all the other people and insert only two men: a tall, well-built blond holding the hand of a shorter, beautiful brunette. This was the final product: Tranquility. 

The faintest of smiles lingered on his face as he walked up to a gold colored chrysanthemum, the shade even richer under the light. He plucked it easily and then turned back towards Tony. 

He was met with a bemusing sight. 

His boyfriend was a couple of steps behind him. At some point, he had lifted the hood of his sweatshirt over his head, but Steve could still see the red flower behind his ear sticking out. But Tony had stopped stock still with the crook of his elbow raised and hovering near his face. His head was tilted back slightly and his eyebrows were furrowed. Steve moved closer, stifling a laugh when he saw that Tony’s eyes were half open and his lips were parted. The super soldier moved his hand to his mouth to push his laughter back as he saw his boyfriend scrunch up his nose in frustration. 

“Come on.” Steve coaxed teasingly. “You can do it.”

All of a sudden, Tony tensed up, pressing the crook of his elbow to his face. He inhaled sharply, scrunching his eyes shut… and then sagged. He dropped his arm down in annoyance and glared at his boyfriend, who had started doubling over with laughter and slapping his knee. 

In Steve’s defense, the sight had been hilarious. He took care to avoid smushing the flower he had picked for his boyfriend in his fist as he continued to chortle uncontrollably, flushing a deep crimson. When he finally regained the ability to breathe, he found Tony shooting daggers through his eyes at him. His boyfriend was scrubbing at his nose roughly and his eyes were watery. Tony pointed a finger at the Captain who was still giggling and shaking his head, trying to calm down. “Your fault. You and your insufferable  _ teasing.  _ I was concentrating!” He exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air dramatically. 

At that, Captain America folded over at the abdomen once more, bellowing laughter from the pit of his stomach. “But your face!” He gasped in between incessant laughing. 

As he wiped tears from his eyes and managed to calm down again, the hilarity of the situation withered when he saw Tony still rubbing at his nose, which was now tinted pink, and his eyes, which were rimmed with red and watering badly. In between that was constant sniffling. 

“You’re sick.” Steve said in his Captain voice as he stalked over to his boyfriend. 

Who promptly turned away, crossing his arms defiantly. “It’s just a fluke, I’m telling you. I’m  _ fine.”  _ Steve could detect a hint of frustration in his voice, quite possibly at him since he had found Tony’s malady to be quite hilarious. 

“Don’t be mad, babe.” Steve used a gentler tone and tried to get his boyfriend to turn towards him. But he was quickly pushed away as Tony once again inhaled sharply and brought his elbow up, the impending sneeze back with a vengeance. 

He stayed in that position for several long moments before  _ finally  _ releasing a forceful “AT-CHEW!” 

He sniffed, then turned back towards Cap who again had the mother-hen look on his face. “Look,” Tony started before Steve could point out the engineer’s nearly streaming eyes as well as his similarities to Rudolph, “I think I probably inhaled some pepper or something back at the restaurant. I just need to blow my nose and all this,” He gestured at his face, “will go away.” 

Steve, despite trying his hardest to sound like a concerned and caring boyfriend, had to control his laughter once more at the ridiculousness of what Tony had just said. “Right.” He stated flatly instead and offered the engineer his handkerchief. 

Tony looked at the handkerchief and then back at Steve multiple times. “Well, you  _ are  _ like 99 or something.” He said before swiping the cloth and clearing his nose. 

Steve rolled his eyes, allowing a small, condensed chuckle to escape. “If I hadn’t had that with me and I did things the ‘modern’ way, you would have still been running around with a runny nose.” 

“Who said anything about running, Cap?” Tony began to blot at his eyes. Then he lowered the cloth and began to saunter towards Steve suggestively, swaying his hips as much as he could and then biting his lip as he got on his tiptoes to wrap his arms around Cap’s neck. “We could go nice and slow right here. Right now.” 

Steve, to be completely honest, was slightly aroused. Only slightly. So he rested his grip on Tony’s behind and squeezed softly, producing an overdramatic gasp from his boyfriend… and then pecked him on the forehead, pulling away to flip Tony’s hood down, releasing his messy brown locks, and sticking his gold chrysanthemum next to the red one. He smiled smugly at Tony’s adorable little huff of disappointment and annoyance. How could anyone look menacing with two flowers behind their ear? “I think I kind of just want to…” He tugged his boyfriend onto the grass and twirled him around until they were hidden behind the bushes, “stop and smell the flowers for a second. What do you think?” Steve made sure to keep his voice sultry and deep. 

Tony seemed a little dazed, but Steve couldn’t make out the entirety of his expression as the sun had slipped beneath the horizon and the couple was now hidden in the shadows. “I think I’m starting to hate you a little bit right now, Captain… Ass...hole…” He trailed off once more, spinning around in his lover’s arms so he was facing away from him, bringing the handkerchief up to his face. 

Steve loosed his grip on him again, stepping back a little to give his boyfriend some space. The super soldier couldn’t help but feel helpless and just the tiniest bit exasperated as he witnessed his lover dip his head down over and over again, unable to get a single breath in while succumbing to his fit of sneezing. 

And then, as if it were his own damn shield charging toward him, it hit him: Tony was allergic to the flowers. Steve thunked his forehead with his palm. How did he not see it before? He himself had had experience with dealing with pollen, even though it was 70 years ago. 

When his boyfriend finally wound down, Steve promptly went up to him and lifted the engineer up bridal style. “Ugh Stebe whad da hell?” Tony sniffled again, trying to clear the congestion. Steve tried to keep a straight face as he heard his lover talking in such a stuffy voice. He had to restrain himself from cooing at how adorably cute the engineer looked wrapped up in his sweatshirt with a bright red nose, streaming eyes, a handkerchief stuck to his face, with the two flowers still dangling from his ear. On top of that, he was cradled in Steve’s arms and he looked so small amongst those large biceps. Cap brushed the flowers away and onto the floor, resulting in Tony staring at him confusedly. “Cab… whad… led me down!” He began squirming around, trying to break free from Steve’s clutches. 

“Hush.” He returned to his Captain America form and quickly strode back onto the trail, far, far away from the chrysanthemums, holding Tony tighter. “Why didn’t you tell me you were allergic to the flowers? I wouldn’t have taken you there but now you’re all miserable because you didn’t say anything.”   

Steve rolled his eyes when Tony stalled by blowing his nose. And then shook him slightly when he still refused to answer. “You seemed so… I don’t know… nostalgic? And then you said all that stuff about your mom and then I thought that I would be a shitty person if I didn’t let you look at them since they remind you of an important part of your life and I really, really didn’t wanna ruin that for you so I…” 

“Okay shut up now.” Steve stopped Tony’s rambling by leaning his head down and kissing his lover’s red nose lightly. Cap loved how vulnerable his boyfriend looked right now, all curled up in his biceps with his arms wrapped around Steve’s neck. And now that he knew that Tony had hid his allergy from him just so that he could remember his mom, it made him want to kiss him harder and touch him  _ everywhere.  _ “I’m sorry Tony. I was teasing you way too much today.” 

Steve entered the hotel that they frequented often, a five star luxury one that Tony loved to visit every now and then, and nodded to the receptionist, who knew them pretty well by now to know that all they had to do was put the night on Tony’s tab. He picked up the key card, surprised that his boyfriend still stayed cuddled up in his grasp, refusing to come down. But Cap didn’t complain. 

In fact, Steve loved this. 

“Damn right you did.” Tony mumbled into his lover’s chest, smiling suggestively. 

As the pair reached their room, the same one every time, Steve traveled his hand down, cupping Tony’s ass and gripping it tightly. “No more teasing.” He promised with a wink and a manic,  _ hungry  _ look in his eyes, which were now the blue of a raging storm. 

He wanted to devour his helpless Tony, knocked down from his pedestal by a couple of flowers. 

As Steve laid his boyfriend down on the large, fluffy bed, Tony gasped dramatically in response. “ _ Steven.  _ How dare you be so  _ crude?”  _  Five seconds later, the engineer beamed and laughed as Steve trailed kisses down his front, having practically torn both of their clothing off. “I’ve taught you well, haven’t I?” 

Steve only moaned in response, finding his lover’s hands and intertwining their fingers together as he worshipped Tony’s body. 

When they were both drained, the super soldier flopped down next to his better half, exhaling with pleasure. He turned on his side and pulled Tony to his chest with both arms, holding him tightly while stroking his fingers through his messy tufts of hair. He looked deep into those chocolate brown eyes and decided that those were the last things he wanted to see, those beautiful, glimmering orbs _ ,  _ when he died. 

“Sorry about today.” He mumbled, nuzzling the engineer’s neck. “I love you.” 

“Shut up about that, would you? Plus, you loved seeing me like that: all vulnerable and helpless. Damsel in distress. No wonder you became such an animal.” Tony winked and that was enough to set Steve off again, kissing him deeply. 

“You looked absolutely gorgeous by the way.” He sniggered, teasing Tony once more. “Like one snotty ass five year old with flowers behind his ear.” 

“Language!” Tony reprimanded. 

“Fuck you.” 

“Please do.” 

There was a silence as fragile as glass. 

Steve thought about it, about to move his hand when… 

“Nah, I’m sleepy. Good night!” Tony fake yawned and closed his eyes, snuggling into Steve’s chest even more. 

“Tease.” Cap scoffed. 

“I love you.” Tony mumbled, smiling against Steve’s pecs. 

“I love you too.” 

And they stayed like that, wrapped in each other’s arms, each holding the other to them and not letting go. 

“You think if we yelled Avengers Emergency and had the whole park evacuated, we could have just had sex right there?” 

“Tony, go to sleep!” 

 

END.


End file.
